The continuous growth of the semiconductor industry is partly due to the constant improvements in the integration density of electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by reducing their physical sizes to allow for a greater number of components to be placed in a given chip area. Some improvements are two-dimensional (2D) in nature in that the devices are fabricated on the surface of a semiconductor wafer.
Another method of increasing device density is to stack dies on top of one another and interconnect or route them through connections such as through vias (TVs). Such a configuration is named a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3DIC). Some of the benefits of 3DIC, for example, include exhibiting a smaller footprint, reducing power consumption by reducing the lengths of signal interconnects, and improving yield and fabrication cost if individual dies are tested separately prior to assembly.